Harry and Ginny life ever after
by Gennilouise
Summary: How Ginny and Harry live; after the war! (rated for sexual content..)


I OWN NOTHING J. K. ROWLING OWNS ALL THE CHARACTERS

Hermione stood beside her bed in the girls dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. She felt the urge to pack her trunk the muggle way, piece at a time, without magic.

She felt eyes on her back before she saw them, she turned to find Ginny.

Ginny had wanted to say goodbye to her room before she left, not knowing what would happen next term, would they come back? Would they go straight into the world? She felt so insecure. She wanted so badly to walk into the boys dorm and fall into Harry's arms, she wanted for him to whisper in her ear, the way he did before, and tell her she was important to him. She really just wanted to forget about the battle and the loss of Lupin and Tonks, and Fred's injuries (I couldn't let Fred go..). She didn't know what to do.

She saw Hermione and simply watched her, she wanted to hug her best friend, but she felt she couldn't move, Hermione turned to Ginny and without even saying a word. Knew she was needed. She grabbed her wand from her side table and quietly spoke in a soft tone, her clothes, books and belongings flew into there place inside the trunk, she closed the lid and sent it to the common room, she then looked directly into Ginny's eyes and enveloped her in a hug, wrapping her arms around Ginny, Ginny placed her arms around Hermione and placed her head in the crook of her neck, they had become sisters, closer than ever, but Ginny couldn't bring herself to cry in front of Hermione, their relationship was built on strength. So she didn't. She simply said words she thought she would regret the moment she said them; "I love him, and I don't know what to do." she hadn't even said to Harry that she loved him, she had been afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. But Hermione nodded and a small whisper of words slipped from her mouth; "I know you do, and I know he loves you too." it was almost as if that girl could read minds! Ginny thought to herself. Hermione smiled and released Ginny from her grasp only slightly, enough to read her face as she spoke; "Why are you telling me this? Tell him!" she shoved the younger girl out the door and down the stairs to the link to the boys dorm, and went to the common room to look for Ron.

He had been waiting for her, as she ran to greet him by the fire she noted a suspicious look in his eye, but deciphered it as lust. She wrapped her arm around his neck and met his lips with hers. He tangled one hand in her hair and placed the other in the small of her back, pushing deeper and deeper into the kiss, Hermione stroked his rough cheek with her gentle fingers and moved them to his top button. She fumbled with the loop before she got it through, there tongues dancing, looping and digging into each other, Hermione finally had undone every button on Ron's shirt, and began moving her kisses down his neck, and along his collarbone, she heard a muffled moan escape Ron's lips as she moved lower. He moved both hands to her waist and lifted her to wrap her legs around his waist, he then lowered them both onto the couch and began removing her clothing, she suddenly stopped him and gently moved the two into a seated position, she then spoke in a rushed low tone; "we can't, I don't have the potion..." insinuating a swollen belly, he then stood and pulled her up, ushering them to kiss passionately, but not as far as thoth would have liked.

Upstairs, Ginny sat at the bedside of Harry, the boy she loved, and cried.

She knew around him she was safe to do this, she trusted him, with all her heart.

She saw the light fluttering of Harry's eyelids - he was waking up.

When he was fully awake, he looked around, his eyes eventually finding Ginny.

He sat and approached her in conversation, not the small talk of couples we see on T.v. or movies. But directly to her, he spoke softly as he said to her; "Ginny, I am in love with you, I am sorry I didn't say it earlier, I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way or you would be hurt by the Death eaters while I was away... I am Madly in love with you Ginevra Weasl-" She interrupted him, gently pushing him down on his bed, and kissing him passionately, the bed he had sat in whilst announcing and declaring his love, the bed he had sat shirtless- dare I correct myself, in his underwear!' Ginny thought to herself as she discovered nothing was between them but her small amount of clothing- and his very small amount, she gently pulled the covers over there bodies and removed her robes, the look of shock entered his face as he discovered her intentions for the evening, he knew her mother would not intrude, she was mourning, but he wasn't sure if it was okay, he spoke in a whisper to Ginny; "is it safe? what will your family do?" she giggled at his caution and moved her kisses lower on his body- "are you SURE it's okay? Is it what you want?" she moved up to his head before continuing and said to him; "don't you want to do this? I want to do this, I want you Harry, I love you!" at that he flipped her on her back with some force, causing her to giggle again rather loudly, and passionately buried his kiss into her, he did not and had not loved anyone or anything more in his life. The rest neither could properly remember. That evening they were asleep in each others arms, in Harry's bed, with no clothes, only smiles on there faces, when Professor McGonagall strode into the room to collect the Gryffindor students and find them safe passages home, when she found Harry and Ginny, his arms surrounding them both. With a very loud clearing of her throat, Minerva McGonagall woke the two 'lovebirds' and startled them. Harry simply stared at her, unsure of how to explain himself, whereas Ginny reached for her wand silently whispering a spell and she was dressed, she sat up out of bed and approached her professor; "Good Evening professor! Is there something you would like?" with a smile on her face. Professor McGonagall simply and matter-of-factly spoke with a slight smirk on her face; "ah-yes, I believe Miss Weasley you will be coming with me, and Potter, the Weasley's are waiting in the great hall for you to come to dinner." "y-yes professor" said Harry bewildered at what had just happened.

Professor McGonagall lead Ginny to her private office, looking rather empty now she was a Headmistress and received Dumbledore's office. As they entered the room. She turned to Ginny and smiled, Ginny looking slightly confused and alarmed to see her usually very stern head of house smiling. After a few minutes of awkward smiling Ginny finally spoke saying; "Professor, what did you want me for?" Minerva dropped her smile and slightly 'chuckled' under her breath, before saying; "well Miss Weasley, as it seems you have broken a school rule,-" "WHAT? i most certainly did no-" but before Ginny could finish her argument, she was interrupted by a very calm voice of Minerva saying; "Ginny, this evening with Mr Potter? indeed, the -consummation- of your relationship is forbidden, no matter the reason or influences towards your -ah- actions. But, considering the fact that Hogwarts was between Headmasters/Headmistresses, I will consider overlooking your, -ah- actions..." hearing this come from her Headmistress Ginny squealed and her anxious frown turned into a very brought grin, almost from ear to ear. And as Minerva continued talking Ginny stopped and intensely listened; "But Miss Weasley, I just wanted to be sure, although I am sure a girl with your brains would have for-seen the consequences of your actions with Mr Potter, and you would have obviously taken precaution, I am correct am I not?" Minerva turned away towards her desk, Ginny gaped at her new Headmistress, whispering; "oh my Merlin." Minerva turned on her heels, starring dead into Ginny's eyes, and she instantly knew what thought had struck Ginny- and it wasn't going to be good. "GINNY! You must tell me now. Did you not use the charms you were TOLD to use in such an instance?" said Ms McGonagall in a hushed yell, Ginny stood frozen; "no" she whispered. Professor McGonagall sighed and held her head in her hands for a moment, before she sent her patronus quickly to Poppy Pomfrey the school nurse, telling her to come up to her office once she was done healing the injured.

The two sat solemnly in her office for just over two hours before Poppy Pomfrey arrived. When she walked in and saw the worry and fear in the young girls eyes she realized this would have nothing to do with the recently ended war, walking in saying; "oh merlins beard." Minerva nodded and walked up to her close friend and in her strong Scottish accent spoke softly saying; "Poppy, I believe we will need the test... you know what one I mean..." with that Poppy walked up to the young girl, a saddened look in her eye and a light frown of sorrow, she knew many young people were celebrating and there would be many consequences, but she had not expected this so, so, soon. She spoke very softly to the girl as she walked closer, saying in a very soothing way; "it's okay, this wont hurt, and your decision is always up to you in the end..." "no" Ginny said with as much force as she could summon from her rigid frightened body, before continuing; "there is no decision, to be made." Minerva soon added her input; "Ginny, Ginny dear, remember, no-matter what, I will be here to help you, remember - no-matter what." Ginny slightly smiled at her Head Mistresses attempt at affection, nodding to the nurse to indicate she was ready for the spells to begin. She closed her eyes as tight as she could, she didn't want to see the look of disappointment or shock or whatever was about to come her way.

She came from a VERY fertile family, her mother having MANY children, and she had not used any contraceptive charms, spells nor potions. She simply hoped that Harry's being an only child would help in some way towards this - "please! Please!" she thought, "Don't be pregnant!"

At that very moment an image flowed into her mind of Harry, her and a little baby, sitting in the hospital, happy. Taking the child home for the first time, showing it it's little room, it's crib, it's life. She imagined it taking it's first steps, Harry and her teaching it to fly on a broom, small charms it could do once it got it's wand. It's first time boarding the Hogwarts express. A very brought smile appeared on her face, she suddenly hoped, that she was indeed pregnant, the thoughts flooded her mind 'Please let me be pregnant, and let Harry be the father, a good father, PLEASE let me be pregnant!' she wasn't quite sure who or what she was talking to, nor if it would work, so she opened her eyes and looked at her professor, and the nurse, who looked at Ginny's smile and became rather stunned. Ginny spoke suddenly but clearly; "Am I or aren't I?" her new Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall spoke softly and apologetically, feeling so sorry for the girl; "indeed you are Miss Weasley." Ginny's eyes broadened and her smile grew bigger, and the words simply fell out of her mouth as if she had planned this; "well? Is it a girl or boy?" at this Poppy Pomfrey stood shocked, she had expected the girl who was on the verge of tears when she had entered the room, to be in hysterics by now; " M-, Miss-, Miss Weasley? Do you understand me? You are pregnant with a child, before even graduating from Hogwarts? Do you not wish for a career? Life as a young graduate? Pride in yourself?! You were so upset you closed your eyes when I cast the examining charm! How, and why are you so excited all of a sudden?" with this Ginny giggled, replying; "indeed I was on the verge of tears, and yes I was mortified, I have wanted to play for the holly head harpies my entire life, but have never wanted anything more than to spend the rest of my life with the man I love, and I truly love him, and he truly loves me, and now- I guess we're having a baby. and by my calculations, I will have had my final exams before the birth of our child. therefore, I will be having a child after completing Hogwarts, even if I miss the formal graduation. The reason for the all of a sudden change, is because when I picture Harry and I as parents, I imagine we would be perfect." Poppy Pomfrey began to tear up at this young girls speech, after a few minutes of Minerva attempting to calm the nurse, the tears finally diminished enough to understand her. Between sobs and yelps Ginny managed to get a few key words from Poppy Pomfrey's failed sentence; "Ha-r. Harry- P-p-potter? It's. JuSt. soSAD. Giving. Your. ENIRE life. for. your. little. baby. Girl!" Hearing the gender of her child Ginny released a quiet squeal of excitement, and even Minerva seemed to smile.

A few moments later Ginny did as her headmistress McGonagall asked and sent her Patronus to Harry, telling Harry to meet her in Professor McGonagall's old office, but when Ginny went to send her Patronus Professor McGonagall was extremely surprised to find Ginny's Patronus of a horse had changed, -to a doe, the counterpart of Harry's stag. Minerva smiled at this sweet giveaway of Ginny's affection and spoke very softly and gently to the newly informed, to be mother; "You really do love him don't you, my dear?" Ginny smiled at the tentative Minerva McGonagall saying; "oh darn! what gave me away!" giggling as she said it, but to Ginny's surprise Minerva McGonagall released the STILL weeping Poppy Pomfrey leapt from her chair and swiftly embraced the girl in a very tight hug, tears began to roll down Minerva's cheek. Ginny became very overwhelmed with all these displays of affection, as she herself did not cry in front of ANYONE but Harry, or her family- of course. She was still shocked and looking rather stunned when Minerva finally let her go, she had never seen Minerva smile until today, but tears and hugs? In such a short amount of time was simply frightening the young girl. "Harry has been like a son to me, so I am proud that you will be my daughter in law." Said Minerva to Ginny.

Finally Harry entered the office very cautious, as he too had been very shocked to see that Ginny's Patronus had change, her family was even more so, Harry had been sitting with them around the injured Fred after diner, they had thought him dead but he was alright with a little help from magic. People had just found Lupins and Tonks' bodies when the Patronus came for him, they all knew it was from Ginny, and they all knew hers had been a horse, and they all knew Harry's Patronus was a stag. As Harry turned around to find smiles he was simply shocked, he had expected a pounding from the boys, or at least a glare! but no they were all happy for them, Harry wasn't quite sure how it happened, but he knew it had something to do with eternal love, just as he has seen Professor Snape had the same Patronus as his mother, so he smiled and went to Professor McGonagall office, to find Ginny.

Ginny turned to Harry and asked him to sit down, but before she could, he came right up close to her, looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her.

Ginny watched as Harry dug into his pocket and pulled out a box, got down onto his knee, and before he even spoke a word Ginny's mouth fell open, and the curve of a smile fell upon it, she knew what was coming, and she loved it.

He looked up to he and spoke clearly saying; "Ginny, I really hope you haven't called me up here to break up with me, because Ginevra Molly Weasley, I am madly in love with you, I have been since we saved your life in the chamber - but I found this ring in my Potter vault at Gringotts, It was my mothers, and I believe she would want me to give it to you- Ginevra Molly Weasley, Will You Marry Me?"

"YES!" Ginny screamed, as he pushed the ring onto her finger, "Don't you ever call me that again though..." Harry laughed at the way Ginny despised her full name, but his thoughts were cut short by Ginny saying; "how did you know? I called you up here to tell you, how did you know?" "tell me what Ginny" Harry said, Ginny smiled held her fiancé's hand and whispered; "I'm Pregnant, You're the father, and it's a girl." Harry smiled ran his hands around Ginny's waist lifted her up and span her around, letting her down gently and kissing her passionately before saying; "That is perfect my love! but I guess we'd better get a move on and marry then, so your Mother doesn't hex me for well, you know what we did..." Ginny giggled and said to him; "Harry, if you can't even say what we did, how are you going to explain all this to our friends?" "okay, okay," said Harry "we very passionately made lo-" "AHHEEM" said the very-quiet-until-now-Minerva McGonagall still sitting with a now sleeping Poppy Pomfrey, "oh, Professor McGonagall, I am SO sorry! I didn't realize we weren't alone," Harry said whilst going very red, "that is quite alright my boy Harry. But I do believe congratulations are in order, the proposal, the child?" "oh thank you!" said a very pleased with herself Ginny Weasley "and I must admit, I believe Miss Weasley-to-be-Potter, set you up on that one," said McGonagall turning her eyes to look at the very giggly Ginny, who now could not finish her sentence; "ah! hahaha! I - Knew - hahaha! he didn't know you were- hahaha! hehehehe! I got you Potter!" said a very chuffed Ginny Weasley!

Minevra had eventually convinced the couple to go down and speak with Ginny's family. The Weasley's weren't able to travel as Fred couldn't Apparate yet, he wasn't strong enough, so the entire family was staying at Hogwarts the night, they were easily enough to find an entire group of red headed wizards are not exactly easy to come by. Ginny and Harry Walked up to them all hand-in-hand, Ginny tried to speak as loud as she could, but no-one had heard her saying; "EVERYBODY! HARRY AND I ARE ENGAGED!" finally she grabbed her wand, silenced them all, then held her wand to her throat and amplified her voice, she looked at Harry, with everyone starring at them and not being able to talk, she finally repeated herself; "Everyone, Harry and I are engaged." seeing everyone smiles, she broke the silence charm and began excepting all the compliments that followed, and the questions...

Molly's question was the first tough one, as soon as they were back at The Burrow, the next day, with just family; "So Harry and Ginny darlings, when do you want the wedding?" Ginny's reply was fast, Harry and Ginny had talked it all over and just needed to book the church and all the other stuff...

"Oh Mum! We want to get married, these coming holidays, I know they are less than a month away but we have it all sorted, and as Harry is going off to Hogwarts to help rebuild with all the other boys for a few days, Hermione and I were going to take a look in a few muggle shops for a dress! wont that be fun! Do you want to come too? I was hoping you would?" "Oh yes of course Ginny dear, but you know the muggle dresses are very expensive and your father an-" "no Mum! Harry has all the money from his parents and from the Black family! They left it all to us, Harry and I." said Ginny

"oh, I see, but dear, what is happening with Teddy?" said Molly Weasley

"Yes. Well. Mum. You see, Harry and I are going to go live on one of his many properties once we are married, we will have to talk to the school but whatever the case, Teddy is coming with us. Tonks and Lupin left us as Godparents. But for the time being, he is at his grandmother's house." Ginny said almost frightened at what her mother might say next. "Oh Ginny dear that's wonderful! Such a kind thing for you to do for Teddy!" "REALLY?" said Ginny and Harry, Both astonished at Mrs Weasley gentle tone, she normally saw right through the kid's schemes but as it seems Ginny becoming a mother soon, she felt very protective and was becoming a better lier in order to keep her child safe, it was instinct.

Ginny and Harry sat at the table for a few more minutes before a strange red / orangey owl tapped on the window, Harry stood and opened the window, he took the letter from the owl and gave it some owl nuts, it then ruffled its' feathers, lifted its' beak high and flew off looking rather important!

Harry held the letter in his hand, and said to the now full room; "ah, it's from Gringotts, they want me to come in today, I suppose it's because i'm of age now I can inherit it all." at that the family carried on eating, they were all excited to get there letters from Hogwarts to say they could come and help. Harry sat back down beside Ginny and said; "Ginny, will you come with me? I have a surprise for you. Plus i'm scared of the goblins' little evil faces..." he looked so frightened so Ginny smiled and said; "of course my love!" only she said it a little to loud and her whole family starred, Harry lowered his head and his face went bright red, Ginny spoke up, answering all the questions that her family seem to send her in there looks; "well I need to go to Diagon Ally anyway I may as well go with him!" her family sheepishly looked back at there food all but Mrs Weasley, who was smiling so much she began to cry! Ginny leapt from her chair and engulfed her mother in her embrace; "it's okay Mum! don't cry! it'll be alright!" between sobs Ginny managed to hear; "Bu-But y-your MY l-l-littL GIRL!" before her mother started wailing uncontrollably and left the room!

That morning Harry and Ginny Floo'd to Diagon Ally and headed straight for the bank, as soon as they entered the huge bank, they were whisked away by one of the little goblins to a board room, they were sat down, then the goblin sat at a chair close to Harry and Ginny placed his spectacles on his nose and puled two old pieces of parchment from the various papers he held in his hands, one he placed blank on the table the other he held in his free hand.

"Ah Mister Potter. it seems you have a guest, is it alright if she hears the details of your money and banking?" said the little goblin

"yes, she is to be my wife I see no problem with her hearing about our money." said Harry "Very well Mr Potter, in your vaults, we have done a recent check, and you have; in the Potter Vault; one hundred thousand galleons in total."

Ginny gasped hearing the large number, she didn't know anyone with that amount of money! "but mister Potter, in the previous year you became of age, and inherited,

The Black Family vault - twenty four thousand six hundred and ninety seven thousand galleons." at that Ginny Fainted. Harry caught her and rested her in his arms. "go on" said Harry acting rather relaxed as Ginny slowly woke again.

"well Mister Potter. You also inherit; the Black family Mansion, Grimmauld Place house, The Lupin House, The Potter Mansion and your parents house. In both mansions are house elves that have kept them clean and ready for you return. In the vaults there is also furniture. that belonged to the families." Harry sat pondering in his thoughts before he spoke; "The Potter mansion?"

"indeed, your father came from a very wealthy Wizarding family." said the goblin

Ginny began to wake up as Harry spoke; "well put it all into my Potter vault, but then put one thousand into The Weasley family vault, and one thousand galleons into a Granger/Weasley Vault, they were planning on getting Hermione's parent's back from Australia, they'll need it." Ginny laughed; "my mother will kill you when she finds out! she's much too proud to accept it!" Ginny told him.

Harry spoke again; "ah yes, and I would like to get a second key to The Potter Vault, and acceptance into it for Ginny here she needs the money to help with getting our wedding ready!" Ginny gaped at him; "oh Harry!" Harry smirked and replied; "yes, my love?" as the goblin walked out to do as Harry ordered.

After the goblin returned to them and gave Ginny the new key, Harry smiled and they stood to leave, but as they prepared to walk over to the the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, in order to floo home, the Goblin stopped them, Excuse me Mr Potter, and Miss Weasley, we have one more inheritance to discuss, the matter of the Lupin child you have been left to care for." Harry spoke with pride in his voice; "Teddy Lupin is with his grandmother until we are married, after which her will live and be cared for, by us." "Very well" said the goblin.

Ginny and Harry walked down the street together, whispering very quietly, to each other; "Harry, I think we should get some books, on y'no. And maybe, we should see a doctor, or something. I just want to check y'no. Everything." "you're worried aren't you? It'll be okay! Here, we'll pop into this book shop I know, in the muggle london. No prying eyes that way!" Ginny smiled as they walked together towards the bookshop, on the other side of the leaky cauldron. Together they walked right in and bought over 15 small books on pregnancy and birth, and babies. Ginny read all the ones that were on pregnancy, in a cafe nearby before they decided to head home.

Once they were home Ginny took her mother and Hermione away dress shopping and left Harry to De-gnome the garden. Three hours later Ginny found the perfect muggle wedding dress, and paid in muggle money, she found it very funny paying in muggle money! Harry had transferred some money into muggle money earlier that day and given it to Ginny to get her dress. Ginny got her dress and hid it in Hermione's wardrobe, no-one would look there! Then they all came outside to see Harry; "Harry dear! come inside! We have to send you off to get your outfit!" said Molly Weasley "Oh no Mrs Weasley! I have the 'outfit' already, I also have Ron's, as he is my best man, and Teddy who will be the ring bearer." replied Harry shocking all the women who had all thought he would be so unorganized! "oh and Ginny! I booked the church, picked up the ring and ordered the red roses you wanted!" for once Molly Weasley didn't comment on Harry calling her Ms Weasley not Molly, she was so excited! All the women held their hands to there mouths, and Ginny walked closer to him and kissed him passionately, they must have forgotten her mother was there but they soon remembered when she reminded them with a VERY loud; "AHEEEM!" and this time both Harry and Ginny went red with embarrassment. "SAVE IT FOR AFTER THE WEDDING!" said Hermione with a very loud laugh!

A few days later, Harry spotted the Gringotts' owl in the window again, he knew this would be the letter for the Weasleys about the input of a VERY large sum of money into their bank account. So he dropped his head into his bowl and asked Ginny to pop upstairs for a minute.

But she was too slow the yelling began. "WHAT IS THIS HARRY!?" screamed Molly Weasley "WHY DID YOU PUT 1000 GALLEONS INTO OUR VAULT!?" Harry smiled sweetly as he spoke to his to-be-mother in law; "well if something happens to me I wanted to make sure Ginny and Teddy are alright.

and I know you have always wanted a house elf, now you can get one... it's a christmas present from all the ones I missed - but you can get what you really want, not something random." At this Molly grabbed him and hugged him crying and thanking him over and over...

"GINEVRA WEASLY! I asked you not to let him do anything STUPID with his money! You went with him and you didn't stop him!" screeched Molly "Actually Mum, I was in no condition to stop his as I passed out hearing how much money he has in his vaults!" replied Ginny "oh, Ginny dear, so sorry." said Molly embarrassed by her own actions, the money was not mentioned again by Molly. but moments after all the yelling stopped Hermione and Ron bounced down the stairs picked up the letter for them both and Hermione squealed reading a lot faster than Ron, "HARRY! 1000 GALLEONS SO I CAN FIND MY PARENTS AGAIN! oh merlin!" she hugged Harry repeatedly all day. Ron didn't quite understand why he got the money too, so he asked Harry later, only to get the reply; "you're going too." To say the least he was surprised.

Less than one month later the owl's from Hogwarts had not come to request them, so they finished the wedding preparations and sent invitations by owl. On May 29, their day had come. Ginny was in her dress, at home ready to apparate to the wedding with all her bridesmaids commenting on the off white cream coloured dress and how perfect it was, and how it lit up her eyes and her hair, which Hermione, her maid of honor had curled and put half up, she looked stunning. Harry was in the church with Ron Weasley and Neville Longbottom. Ginny and her bridesmaids, Her father Arthur Weasley and Teddy Lupin the ring bearer who was barely one year old, and orphaned. Ginny's cousins went first, then Luna holding Teddy in her arms, then Hermione, then as the music changed Arthur and Ginny entered the church, Ginny and Harry had a beautiful ceremony vowing to be each other's forever. The party began at the Burrow at around eight o'clock, and went till the early hours of the next morning! There had been speeches, Fred and George comparing marriage to prison, 25 years to life, reminding him, that he wont get out on good behavior, and making the whole family roar with laughter. Ginny and Harry Danced, danced and danced all night! At three in the morning, Ginny decided it was time to go to bed, Hermione had 'sacrificed' her and Ginny's room at the burrow to go sleep in Ron and Harry's room, but Ginny knew what was going on... Harry had bought Ginny a new bed, a double, this would be there first night as Mr Harry and Mrs Ginny Potter, and although they didn't need to, they definitely consummated there marriage that night (actually morning really), fourteen times.

That was their last Teddy free night, the next day they moved into Potter manor and put there final furnishings up in the nursery. Ginny and Harry went to pick up Teddy that afternoon. They loved their new house, and Ginny spoke to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as to how they could get their OWLs, but was told they both achieved them all long ago and they were sent their Diplomas. They had their Graduation two months later.

At just over three months pregnant Ginny decided to take Teddy and Harry so she could get a checkup on her unborn daughter, they sat in the St Mungo's waiting room for the nurse to come out, Harry and Ginny had previously decided to say that she became pregnant on there wedding night, even though Minevra McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey knew otherwise. The young nurse called them into the examination room and straight away said; "So just over two months you say Mrs Potter? Well, you must have very good and fertile conditions considering your daughter looks more the size of a child in its' third month!" "It was the same with all my brothers, my mother told me," Ginny replied looking very believable. "I wouldn't be surprised if your daughter needs to be induced early, she is developing at a much faster rate than most," Ginny smiled and the nurse then questioned about the pregnancy of their other child, Ginny laughed a little and turned to Teddy; "Teddy! Teddy!" Teddy was almost one and a half and had taken his looks from his mother Tonks, morphing into whatever look he pleased, at the moment, his trend was if he was listening to you he would change to look like you, therefore he suddenly changed to have dark brown eyes and bright red hair smiling the same way Ginny did. The nurse was shocked, Ginny saw the look of surprise on her face and said; "Now he may look like me, and be my son, but no he's not our birth son, this is OUR first. His parents died in the war protecting Hogwarts." The nurse grinned at this young couple taking on the responsibility of an adult and acting so casual about it, but in fact, taking Teddy home was a pleasure, he was sleeping through the night and Ginny and Harry learned to care for a child. They were also both pleased that Ginny's family often came for a visit, Hermione found her parents in Australia and Ron had proposed, they weren't getting married yet though, Hermione went back to Hogwarts to finish her schooling properly and because Ron hated being away from her, he came too. Fleur had had one child the same age as Teddy, and apparently had one on the way. Hermione had half a year to go of schooling then she was becoming a teacher at Hogwarts, she had wanted to work in the ministry promoting house elf rights, but the stress would be too much. Every full moon Harry would send Ginny off to The Burrow to be sure Teddy didn't turn like his father, but as yet he had not. They were planning to him blood tested to see when or if he would, but they didn't want him to be treated differently so they hadn't yet.

Harry and Ginny walked down the hall to another room in the hospital where Teddy was going to have his monthly check up, when they walked in the man sat them down and said; "Hello, how are we this month? Didn't turn I expect? okay well this month we will have to blood test him they passed a law in the ministry to ensure all babies are tested even with non-were parents, therefore I will be tacking him into the next room and you two will stay here." "no," said Ginny "Harry will go with you." Harry looked at the nurse and nodded, but the nurse did not seem happy; "Why is that Mrs Potter?!" Ginny stood holding Teddy; "Because it may be dangerous for me being pregnant, but Harry can handle anything, oh, and to ensure you don't do what you insisted we do when we got him. He is not an ANIMAL. He is our SON!" Ginny exclaimed. The nurse was taken aback and simply followed orders from then on. Tonks and Lupin must've done some spell, because it confirmed them as Teddy's blood parents but Teddy was no-part werewolf.

Later that day Harry found Ginny in the nursery they had made for Teddy holding him in her arms rocking back and forth on the rocking chair Hermione had given them from a muggle shop. He looked in and spoke very softly; "Ginny darling, is everything alright?" Ginny lifted her head her eyes full of tears; "NO IT MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT ALRIGHT!" she said loud enough to sound angry but not so loud as to annoy the child in her arms. "Harry, I want to know that you are going to come back from auror training safe! I want a daughter, and I want lot's of kids and I want to not worry that the doctor is planning on MURDERING MY SON!" Harry bent down and kissed his wife, wiping her tears away with his thumbs; "well my love, then you may like to know the job offers I got today," Ginny looked up hopefully; "Professor McGonagall has decided that teaching and being headmistress is too much, right now she is looking for a live in Transfigurations professor, who would also be head of Gryffindor house, and she is looking for an assistant head of Flying and Quidditch within the next few years." Ginny's eyes lit up! After the pregnancy she could teach Flying and Quidditch! While Harry took Transfigurations!? "BRILLIANT!" she yelled waking the sleeping Teddy, who simply opened his eyes and looked up worried before going back to sleep. "Harry, Please, I know you have always wanted to be an auror, but I have always wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, neither of us are getting what we want, but please! Ha-" He interrupted her with a kiss, taking the sleeping Teddy out of her arms he said; "Ginny my love, we are getting something better, I am happy when I'm with you, nothing else matters anymore."

Just over six months later and Ginny woke up with a start.

She felt sharp throbbing pains swell right through her she screamed waking Harry who felt around for his glasses and wand "LUMOUS!" the room lit up and Harry noted the entire bed was wet; "Ginny! quickly darling I put your baby bag and other clothes bag by the fireplace, can you stand?" whilst saying this Harry grabbed some clothes from beside his bed and put them on he then ran to Ginny's side of the bed carefully lifting her up, using a spell to change her into some clean clothes he then helped her to the stairs, he grabbed Teddy from his crib and helped Ginny down the staircase.

They approached the fireplace grabbing the baby bag full of little things for his son Teddy and his unborn daughter, he quickly sent his patronus to the Weasley family, and Ron and Hermione at Hogwarts, he then stepped into the fireplace with Ginny and Teddy throwing down the floo powder shouting; "ST MUNGOS!"

In a flash they were at St Mungo's and as soon as they had arrived so had the Weasleys, Molly booming in her special 'Mother Molly' voice; "A WHOLE MONTH EARLY! This cannot be right, it MUST be a false labour!" but when she saw Ginny sweating and panting and clutching poor Harry for dear life, she knew it was time. "DARLING Ginny! When did they start? Has your water broken?" Ginny was too busy screaming for help to reply, so Harry did for her; "Hi Molly! um her water broke while we were asleep and she doesn't know how long ago the contractions started because of the sleeping potion the nurse gave her for the nerves because she wasn't sleeping well last week," The nurse that had been trying to get that information turned to Harry and said; "are you the father?" "Yes I am" Harry replied whilst Ginny was led to a separate room, Harry handed Teddy to Molly and asked her to look after him, he ran after that witch and Ginny, when he found them, Ginny was changed into the St Mungo's dress and the door and curtains were shut. Then after Harry, a second nurse entered, saying; "okay now Ginevra!" but with a very loud scream from Ginny saying her name is GINNY not GINEVRA! he was quickly aware this would not be easy, taking a look he told the nurse to get more nurses, it was time, after that he turned to Harry and Ginny saying "okay, when the next contraction hits, it'll be time to push!" Ginny looked at Harry and said; "Harry, I'm scared," he came right up close to her ear and whispered; "it's okay, so am I, we're all going to be fine." At that Ginny began to push screaming "EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! LIKE YOU TO TRY THIS FOR PAIN!" then she stopped pushing and breathed "oh i'm sorry Harry I didn't mean it!" but she had to push again and after half an hour, the nurse said she was crowning, "AHH! HARRY POTTER YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! EVER!" and after fifteen minutes of screaming insults Ginny and Harry sat side by side holing their new baby Girl as the others entered, Molly holding Teddy who was now wide awake after hearing some VERY loud screams coming from this room, Fred and George were both laughing when they entered mimicking their sister; "HARRY POTTER YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN! EVER!" and the whole room broke out in laughter, even Ron who, till now had hated the idea of Ginny and Harry being together, Minerva McGonagall was there escorting Hermione and Ron. Ginny was blushing horrendously and said; "sorry Harry, I love you but it hurts like a 10000mile drop off a broom!" Harry smiled looking at their new daughter in Ginny's arms; "I think she makes up for it my love!" the room roared with laughter for a second time, Ginny looked up at Harry panic in her eyes; "HARRY! We never decided on a name!" The room was stunned and Ron Spoke up; "YOU HAD EIGHT MONTHS! How could you not pick one by now?" Ginny laughed for the first time before speaking up again; "Mum, how could you do this SO MANY TIMES?" Molly laughed and kissed her daughter on her forehead, and whispered; "because it's worth it, I was with the man I love and got children I love. As do you." Ginny slumped back down into the bed, she was completely exhausted.

The Potters decided the move to Hogwarts would be a good idea, so while Ginny was sleeping in St Mungo's Harry quickly sent the letter to Hogwarts saying he was coming over to see the place they would be living in, they had earlier accepted the position but wanted to be in the Potter Mansion for the duration of the pregnancy and had planned to move in while she was on bed rest, but bed rest never came. So Harry had to leave Ginny one night for a whole hour and a half to see the place he came back and told her about it, he had taken all of their belongings their and had placed all the gifts from the baby shower into the little yellow room extending from the Master Bedroom. The quarters they were given had a Master bedroom, living area, dining area, an en suite, baby room (enchanted to be the child's favourite colour, but as the baby wasn't home yet, it was just yellow.) and nine spare bedrooms. Harry had laughed when he saw the set up, Hogwarts was obviously planning for a decent sized family from the young Potter family! He reasoned with himself thinking they must be for the Weasley family to come and visit. Harry arrived back at the hospital to find Ginny bolt upright and talking in hushed whispers to Hermione as Hermione held Teddy, he walked in loudly to announce his presence as not to hear anything he wasn't supposed to, at this Ginny turned to him and yelled VERY loudly at him; "HARRY JAMES POTTER! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH BUT GET ME, OUR BABIES AND HERMIONE BACK TO HOGWARTS! NOW!" Harry nodded and ran to the nurse she knew to be Ginny's and asked her what he had to do to take Ginny back home, the nurse told him to simply change into her own clothes and take the family home, as Ginny had already signed the papers. Harry ran back into the room and took out his wand and silently changed Ginny's hospital robes into her own clothes, then gently helping her out of the bed Harry grabbed baby Molly and caressed little Teddy's face as they walked towards the fireplace to floo to Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall had opened the floo network for them, they floo'd directly to their quarters.

Ginny spun around the room looking at everything, a brilliant photo taken of Harry, Ginny, Teddy and baby Molly in the hospital was framed and hung on the wall above the fireplace, and various photos of Teddy and Harry together, Ginny and Harry together, Ginny and baby Molly together, Harry and baby Molly together and Ginny and Teddy together were hung all around the room. It hit Ginny then, this was THEIR house, this was their home. It had hit Hermione as well. Hermione fell to the floor screaming, sobbing and moaning; "why couldn't I just WAIT like a normal person? Why did I have to go and get KNOCKED UP? I only had a little bit longer with school! PERFECT PREFECT HERMIONE SCREWED THIS ONE UP! LITERALLY! WHY? WHY? WHY!" Harry clutched baby Molly to his chest and grabbed Teddy's arm, taking them up to baby Molly's nursery so Ginny could calm Hermione, not wanting his children learning bad words or the spells she might cast in hysteria... They walked into the room Teddy smiled as the room turned a lovely lavender shade of purple, and baby Molly seemed to Wriggle about in Harry's arms, he gently placed her into her crib and coo'd her to sleep before he took Teddy into his new room, it was filled with all sorts of little quidditch icons, models and his very own broom for later years. Harry placed the little almost two year old into his crib, he spoke very softly to the little boy; "Teddy, when you grow up, you are going to be the best brother any little girl could have, Molly is so blessed to have you for a brother. I just wish Remus and Tonks could see you now, you have grown so much. I love you my son." then he kissed Teddy on the forehead, and left the room, He had just started down the stairs when he heard Ginny call for him; "Harry, Hermione needs to know the truth. About Molly." "Wha-What TRUTH?" sobbed Hermione, "Well," Ginny started, but Harry cut her of; " Molly was not a month early, she was three days late, for a start." "I don't understand why you're telling me this?" said Hermione, "because," said Ginny; "I was pregnant before Harry and I were married, Harry proposed, and then I told him i was pregnant, -it all fell into place." Hermione sat their bewildered. "You managed to LIE to the ENTIRE Weasley Family? YOU MANAGED TO LIE TO MOLLY WEASLEY?" Ginny laughed and said; "yes, because I would do anything to ensure my mother didn't have a heart attack and my precious baby was safe." That evening managed to be a very joyous one, Ginny sharing her pregnancy secrets to Hermione and baby Molly managed to sleep for longer than she had in the past few days of her life: a WHOLE two hours!

One week later, Harry, Ginny, Teddy and baby Molly all went to The Burrow for Friday night Dinner. They had peacefully managed the dinner even with a very scared Ron Weasley present, he had been looking as delicate as china the whole evening. When it was time for dessert, Hermione stood up and said to the whole group looking very proud of herself; "I have news! Although Ron is absolutely terrified of all your reactions towards what I am going to say, I AM SAYING IT! I am pregnant. My baby is a little baby girl, Ron is the father and I couldn't be happier!" with that she sat down and continued eating while everyone at the table gapped at her abrupt speech, then Ginny spoke finally clearing the air; "what do polar bears do?" everyone turned to her as she continued; "They break the ice." the whole table roared with laughter and cheers, soon replaced with congratulations and hugs to Hermione and glares at Ron. They all believed he should have been the one to announce it, he was the father after all.

After Dinner, Molly was desperately attempting to round Ron and Hermione up to give them a talk about love, babies and marriage. luckily Harry and Ginny very kindly, pulled them away, with murmurs of Hogwarts, Molly and Teddy and how Ms McGonagall very kindly let them out on a one off allowance, the young family were expected back soon and Hermione was needed to return in tow, Ginny had to almost TEAR her mother off Hermione's arm, "I'm afraid we have to go NOW Mum, NOW means NOW…" Ginny's voice trailed off dragging Hermione to the fireplace, waving goodbye then flooing to their personal rooms, bidding goodbye to Hermione and Ron, as she ran to their dorms, which of course meant her bed, which of course is what got them in the mess in the first place, but, they were in love, and love is stupid sometimes!

"I had probably better go, I've got late rounds tonight dear, can you put them to bed? I'll join you in half an hour, just got to check everything's all right." Harry said, in his best professors' voice, "That should be fine! It's a date, 10:30, our room," Ginny giggled, letting her 'barely seventeen years old' age show, "oh and Ginny! Tomorrow we have our meeting with Ms McGonagall about you starting work and what will happen to the babies, apparently, they've started a childcare service, that is really for the orphans of the war, but many of the professors' children go their too, only for a few hours a day course, but that way you could start work once little Molly's off breastfeeding, and is able to be left in the care of others, also, we are going to have to arrange a meeting with her to discuss Hermione's, dilemma, and how we are able to help, I know you have already offered her staying with us when she get's more into it, but we have to talk to Ms McGonagall about all this, as it's her school and she needs to be informed. Okay love?" "yes, I just-, you're amazing, you know that? Arranging all this for me, and her, you are amazing, and I love you!" "I love you too! And you are beautiful, and amazing, and caring, and Kind-" Ginny interrupted him with a deep, powerful kiss on the lips, opening her mouth just enough to let his tongue fall into formation with hers, wrapping one arm around his neck, and pulling him closer, her other hand holding the sleeping baby Molly to her shoulder, pulling back just far enough to speak; "I'll go put the babies in bed, pass me Teddy, you go do your rounds, or you'll get in trouble. I'll meet you in our room, at 10:20, hurry up, I need some more Harry!" Ginny managed to say all that in a whispered giggling tone, kissing him again. Picking up Teddy and holding him on her other shoulder, she slipped up the stairs watching Harry blow her a kiss on his way out the door, she sped up just a little, and walked Teddy into his room, carefully laying him in his new bed, with his favourite, Nimbus 2000, duvet cover. Tucking him in and kissing him on the forehead, Ginny picked up her wand from her pocket and transfigured his outfit, into his muggle pajamas, which he seemed to like a lot, even though the car with eyes on them didn't move and talk like wizard images, Ginny stepped out the door and moved over towards Molly's room, opening the door, she flicked on the light. Ginny then walked towards the changing table, changing Molly's nappy, before placing her in a little one piece pajama suit and kissing her on the forehead and laying her in her crib.

Ginny slipped through the passage into her and Harry's room, she went and looked in the mirror, knowing that Harry very much enjoyed her not to take her clothes off but let him do that, simply looked at her wild red hair, she began brushing it just as Harry walked in, at 10:15; "coming home early Harry? That's very unlike you, you are usually so well controlled," said Ginny in a cheeky way, Harry laughed as he understood her sexual connotations in the sentence; "well you see, normally, I don't have the map to check everyone's in bed, and all but Ron is so I am able to come back early, and see my beautiful wife," Harry said bringing Ginny back to reality, "Stop talking Harry. I need to get ready for bed, and it seems you do too, let me help you, my love," Ginny stepped closer to Harry, he jogged closer, but as he went in to give her a kiss, Ginny avoided it; "Harry, we need to get you out of these clothes, stop being silly, it's no fun when you've got your fully dressed and I'm not." as Ginny said this she unzipped the little zipper on the front of her dress, it slipped all the way to the ground, to reveal Ginny in nothing but her lacy underpants, she stepped forward away from the pile of fabric that was her dress, and kissed Harrys neck, feeling him gulp under her touch, Undoing his top, button by button, before sliding it down his arms and off. Stepping closer, Ginny could feel Harry's pants movement on her thigh. "Oh Harry," Ginny whispered into his neck, pulling him closer to her before pushing him towards the bed in the centre of the room. Ginny pushed him back onto the bed and leaned over as she removed Harry's belt with one hand, she soon had him unzipped and he was wearing as little as she was. Harry pulled Ginny on top of him on the bed; "are we equal now? Can we begin our fun?" in reply to his question, Ginny pushed herself down on top of him, lowering her mouth to his, and kissing his lips passionately, opening her mouth to let him in, pushing herself deeper into his mouth, whilst he pushed himself deeper into her mouth. "Today is our ten month anniversary, and I've got a little gift for you," Ginny whispered as she began moving her legs up beside her chest, ether side of Harry, he moved his hand up to the sides of her ribcage, to hold Ginny steady above him. Ginny began kissing down Harry's body until she came to the rim of his underpants, she quickly removed them and moved back to her original position, kissing his neck. Harry flipped Ginny onto her back, removed her remaining clothing and moved to the safety of their bed's covers, Ginny quickly joining him. As Harry moved closer to Ginny, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, rolling on top of him, she ran her fingers over his chest past the scar Tom Riddle had left on his chest, right down to his hips, launching herself into a better position, with Harry's hands guiding her, holding her breasts and the side of her ribcage with his large warm hands, holding her above him. Ginny with Harrys help, positioned herself above him, slowly moving down, to allow him to enter her, a small moan escaped his lips, a light squeal escaped hers. With Harry's hands guiding her movement, Ginny began thrusting herself forwards and backwards gently, hearing Harry moan with pleasure as she did, Ginny leaned down towards Harry's face, kissing him lightly, bouncing as she felt a wave of pleasure run through her. Harry rolled Ginny onto he back, and pushed himself deeper and deeper inside her, cradling her in his arms as she loudly expressed her approval, Ginny moved back above Harry, allowing him the joy of her milk filled breasts, rocking in time with Harry kissing her neck. Harry's loud puffs and grunts telling Ginny she was doing everything just right. Harry pulled her down close to him and turned her over so once again he was on top, only managing a few minutes before he released himself inside her. Ginny and Harry both exhaling loud puffs and moans of; "I love you" Harry reached over for Ginny, pulling her close, and they lay there together, in each others arms all night.

The next morning Ginny woke up just before six, which was Molly's usual time for needing a feed. She got out of bed and headed through the passage door to Molly's room, watching her lazily wake up, and begin to move about in her crib, Ginny lifted her daughter up and moved to the nearby rocking chair, wrapping the blanket around them both for warmth. Ginny positioned Molly then began feeding her daughter, watching as she saw her and Harry's child drink from her breast, she hadn't noticed before how beautiful being a mother was. She remembered seeing Molly for the first time, at the hospital, and seeing Harry and herself created that, they created Molly, a child, Molly was a sign of their love, the result of the night they shared, the result of their making love. Molly was the creation of love, Molly was love. It all seemed to hit Ginny then, all the love she had for Harry, was more than life itself. She remembered seeing him 'dead' and she remembered, the only thing she wanted to do, was die. Harry was everything to her, and Molly was Harry and her, but so was Teddy, Teddy was their child, one they did not create, but one they will create, they will be the ones who teach him everything, who care for him, who he will talk about when asked "What do your parent's do?" because they were his Mum and Dad, not his Mother and Father, because that will always be Tonks and Lupin, but his Mum and Dad, no-one could take that away, not anybody. Ginny finally understood what being a parent was about, her daughter was two and a half weeks old, and she got it, because her son was one year eleven months. Once Molly was done, Ginny lifted her onto the changing table to change her nappy, before putting her back to bed for another hour while she got Teddy ready and made breakfast for Harry. Ginny got Teddy up and downstairs in record time, before charming the stove to make pancakes, his favourite, while she made fruit salad to go on top of them. Ginny sat the pancakes and fruit down in front of Teddy and magically cut it into small enough pieces for him, he giggled and happily used his plastic fork to eat the pancakes, soon Harry came downstairs with wet hair, "nice shower Harry?" said Ginny, "much better sleep I must say, but yea it was okay," replied Harry, "you should've invited me in after feeding Molly, we could have repeated last night," Ginny said cheekily, she could visibly see Harry regretting not showering with her, he loudly gulped down his excitement of the thought, and turned to sit and eat; "This looks amazing love!" exclaimed Harry.

It took mare moments for Harry and Teddy to finish their pancakes, Teddy was happily bouncing in his highchair with maple syrup all down his front and fruit in his now 'pancake brown' hair, "I'll take him up and get him ready for a bath aye? I've got Hermione coming up here in 15 minutes to babysit while we go to our meeting" Harry said whilst walking up the stairs. Ginny then ate quickly and made the dishes do themselves, looking up to the clock on the wall that her mother had given her, much like the one at The Burrow, it had places and faces, but this one had Harry, baby Molly, Teddy and Ginny on it, showing Molly in her room, Harry and Teddy in Teddy's bathroom and Ginny in the kitchen. Ginny crept up the stairs to their room, she then changed into muggle clothing and put her professor's robes on over the top, she then moved into Molly's room, picking her up gently and changing her into her little red onesie, wrapping her in the blanket her mother had made for her whilst Ginny was pregnant. Ginny, holding Molly, walked downstairs to greet Hermione and Ron who she promptly threw out, saying; "no, no, no. Harry had rounds last night and checked the map for where you were, and found out! You're not doing anything around my kids! Out RONALD! OUT!" and with the help of her very best motherly glare, Ron ran off. Soon Hermione was settled in looking after Teddy, reading him some very educational books and teaching him new words and sentence structures, "you'll make a great mum Hermione. We'll talk a little with Head Mistress McGonagall about that today okay?" said Ginny as Harry, Molly and herself then left to the meeting Hermione smiled and waved them all off, before going back to teaching Teddy. Ginny refused to leave Molly with Hermione, because even though Ginny trusted her, Molly was her baby, reasoning with Harry that his protection would come when she was a teen, and boys were chasing after Molly. This did seem to win him over, somehow, it hit him where she knew he was sensitive.

Ginny, Molly and Harry walked into Head Mistress McGonagall's office; "Hello professor! - er Head mistress..." said Ginny feeling embarrassed, as the last time she had seen her, was when Molly was born, and then before that when conceiving the child now in her arms… "Hello Miss Weasley, so sorry, Mrs Potter!" Head Mistress McGonagall joked, purposely mistaking Ginny's name, "How old is the little one now?" she continued, "ah one month tomorrow!" said Harry, "then I believe I haven't seen you properly in ten months!" Head Mistress McGonagall chuckled. Both Harry and Ginny turned bright shades of red. "Oh cute! You're a matching pair of beetroots!" Minerva carried on with the giggles for a few minutes before properly starting the meeting; "As you know, I have hired you both as staff of Hogwarts, Harry as Gryffindor head, and transfiguration, no other person interviewed was suitable, so I called on you, as a past student willing to help. Also, Ginny you were hired as Assistant head of flying and Quittich, sadly, Madam Hooch is no-longer at Hogwarts, after and incident, involved with 'fraternizing' with some of the elder students." Harry misunderstanding the connotation on the word fraternizing and said, "But we'd be able to still speak with Ron and Hermione right? Or is that fraternizing?" Ginny and Head Mistress McGonagall both burst out laughing, "What's so hilarious?" said Harry, Ginny piped up, "Harry, y'no how Hooch was in a relationship, well a few of them, with some of the girls in the Quittich teams?" Harry's jaw dropped, "WHAT?" "Yes, well we'll carry on shall we?" said Head Mistress McGonagall to the bewildered Harry and still giggling Ginny. "Okay, so Harry has been doing his part as Head of Gryffindor, and his transfigurations job, as well as the assistant of Flying and Quittich, now Ginny, after you're feeling comfortable leaving her in the school nursery, then Teddy and Molly can go to that!" Head Mistress McGonagall said in a very excited tone, she seemed very happy that everything was going to plan, she looked to Ginny who was biting the inside of her cheek, "what's wrong?" she said, "Uh, how many children are allowed to go their? And who's children go their? And um, are their any teaching spaces becoming available?" "Oh! Ah, over one hundred children under three, with one house elf between two babies, house elves are brilliant at caring for them! But I'm not sure which staff's children go their. And yes we are looking for someone to be down helping teach some of the older orphans and children what you learn at muggle schools, reading, writing, little children's songs and games, things like that, why do you ask?" "uh, we have a friend who would be perfect for that! Can you hold the spot for us to get them to talk to you?" Ginny smiled, "Of course! Now, will you be starting work in the next month or two?" Head Mistress McGonagall said, "Yes, I'll be starting once Molly is able to be left a few hours, then I'll be coming in and out of the daycare feeding her, it will mean I'm able to get back to work faster!" Ginny said, "Brilliant! Thank you for coming in, is that everything you wanted to talk about?" Head Mistress McGonagall said, "ah, not quite," said Ginny, "You see, we would like very much if Hermione could move into our rooms, around April or may, she'll need her space around exam time, and other things." Ginny silently said the last bit. "Oh, well it's not customary, but, she's never needed it before, why does she need it this year?" "I believe, she - ah, well, she…" Ginny began, "Spit it out woman!" said Head Mistress McGonagall, "Hermione is Pregnant, but is terrified of disappointing everyone, so she's been fretting over what to do." Ginny said, Harry quickly intervened before Head Mistress McGonagall could say anything; "It wont affect her school life, she'll have the baby once she's out of Hogwarts and she will have concealment charms on so she's not going to show or anything. The Weasley's already know, Hermione has already found the baby is a girl and she will be telling her parents over the next break." Head Mistress McGonagall looked up astonished, "Why do my BEST students ALWAYS have to be so DIFFICULT!" holding her head in her hands, Ginny lowered her head understanding she was not only referring to Hermione but Harry and Ginny also. Head Mistress McGonagall agreed to Hermione moving into the Potter quarters, and, between classes Hermione would be required to teach in the daycare centre, it was also mentioned that Hermione would be required to drop certain classes as to not stress herself and the infant, Ginny and Harry thanked Head Mistress McGonagall profusely before leaving to explain the situation to Hermione. Everything was well again in the family.

Three weeks after the meeting with Head Mistress McGonagall, the family held a Birthday party for Teddy, he was turning two! It was just a little family gathering in the Potter family's quarters, just Molly and Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Victòir, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione and the Potters, they all sat around the table eating. Ginny had become a fantastic cook, and was thoroughly complimented, at the very end of the night, Ginny walked in with a magnificent cake in the shape on the number two. Everyone sang happy birthday and watched Teddy blow out the candles, reminding him to make a wish, Fred leaned in close; "What'd you wish for? Uncle Freddy will get it for you!" Hearing Fred's slightly hushed tone, Teddy began to whisper too, except for the fact that Teddy was only just learning how to whisper, so instead he did a form of quiet yelling; "I WISHED FOR A LITTLE BROTHER!" Fred turned his head to Ginny, "That's one you have to talk to your Mum about…" Ginny laughed for a moment then went white, "SHIT!" Ginny yelled placing her hands on her stomach before running for the stairs, "What's the bet his wish comes true?" laughed George to Fred, Harry was standing at the front of the table holding baby Molly, his face falling paler and paler with each breath he took, Molly Weasley stood up and took baby Molly off him just in time for him to pass out on the kitchen floor. "HARRY POTTER YOU LITTLE - AH!" sounded from upstairs before a red faced Ginny rounded the corner "Hermione wake him up!", Ginny yelled Hermione shot a spell at Harry he quickly sat up before standing, Ginny lifted her hand and ran it over his cheek. A loud crack was heard, echoing throughout the room, "HARRY POTTER! I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! WHAT HAPPENED TO WAITING THE YEAR BEFORE MORE CHILDREN?" "I thought you did the charms?" Harry said placing a hand on his now very sore and very red cheek, Ginny was anything but weak so her slap across his face was very painful. "Me, do the charms? Are you kidding? I hadn't done them PREVIOUSLY, I thought you would've worked out I'm no good at them by the time MOLLY was born?!" the Weasleys and Hermione hung their heads low and passed out some of the cake among themselves, they had never seen Ginny so angry nor Harry so meek, "I'm sorry Ginny love, but everything's going to be okay! We've plenty of money and room for another child, and you'll still be able to fly till the end of your eighth month! And after that I can take over again, then once the baby's born you can go back to flying! Everything is fine! Ginny you're the most amazing person and mother I've ever known, we can do this!" Ginny let the tears fall from her eyes, she stepped closer to him and hugged him again,"bloody hormones!" she said, "We're going to be uncles again!" said Fred and George at the same time, the table began to laugh again as a very embarrassed Ginny sat back down at the table, "Don't worry, that's pretty much the same reaction I had when I found out I was pregnant!" laughed Hermione, "Me too! I had allvays thought I vould only be a moder of a small family, so vhen I found out about zee twins I vas terrified!" said fleur, her thick french accent was overpowering, the whole family laughed, and finished their dinner merrily.

One and a half months later, Ginny walked into the kitchen of their house, Ginny was just beginning to show. As it turned out, Ginny had fallen pregnant the night they'd come home from the hospital, and she was now entering her third month of pregnancy, Ginny had just come home from St Mungo's, She'd taught three lessons in the morning, before refereeing a Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin Quittich match, then went to her appointment, which had only led her to a specialist, then a number of tests, Ginny had been wrong this morning, when she said she was ready for the new edition, as at the specialists, she was led to more offices and more tests, before finally someone told her what was going on, Ginny was pregnant. With triplets, and they couldn't tell, if they were going to be okay. "A family, of five. I can do five. Yes. We have the room for five, yes, okay. Five." Ginny looked paler and paler every time she said it, "Five, five, five. But it won't be five will it, with Harry and I it'll be, seven. Seven. Oh fuck. SEVEN!" Harry walked in the door ten minuted later, Ginny was throwing daggers at him with her eyes, "Hi love, how'd the doctor's go? Sorry I couldn't make it!" he tried to lift her gaze from the glare it was currently set on; "Do you know what my body is going to be like after this, I'll be a factory, popping babies out all over the show! We are never having sex, ever again!" Harry looked horrified, "Darling, it can't be that bad! I'm sure everything's going to be okay!" "TRIPLETS!" Ginny yelled, Harry froze, "uh-wa-does-uh-what? Hm, sh- do- wha-? Gender?" Ginny laughed a little at his reaction, "boys." "oh bloody hell." He said. All the triplets were fine, and the family had a merry time, Hermione lived with them for the better part of six months before Ron and her bought a house in wizard London, where there were plenty of good schools and daycares, Hermione became very successful and Ron managed to keep up, becoming a highly recognised Quittich player, and helping raise all five of their children, three boys two girls, no twins. Harry and Ginny had long happy lives, both working at Hogwarts for ten years, only deciding to leave upon receiving Teddy's letter of acceptance to Hogwarts, not wanting their influence to affect his schooling any more than usual. Their four sons and three daughters grew up to be some of the most successful witches and wizards in history. Harry and Ginny moved back to Potter Mansion, which looked exactly the same as it did the day they left (thanks to the house elves!) the day after their youngest daughter was born, and ended up giving each of their children one of their many houses upon graduation, Teddy received the Lupin house, and Molly received Harry's parent's house. Grimmauld place Harry had had it restored to the way it was before it was destroyed and gave it to his son, Sirius upon graduation.. They all lived Happily ever after.


End file.
